The Other Potter
by WaterLilyXx
Summary: Alexa Potter, Harry's junior by eleven months, is a sixth year during the worst year of Hogwarts History. After falling in love with Fred Weasley, she seeks solace in an occasional visitor to the castle; Draco Malfoy, who is in the midst of an identity crisis. What could go wrong? Previously posted on MNFF under the penname AlexPotter.
1. Prologue

As I stood on top of the Astronomy Tower, a tear rolled down my cheek. The war had ended. Harry had killed Lord Voldemort, just as the Prophesy had said. However, the tears were not happy ones, as they should have been. They were tears of loss, and remorse. Many people had sacrificed their lives in order for Voldemort to be defeated, and the wreckage before me was a harsh, bitter reminder of that.

A joyous yell from the castle grounds made me look down. A young student had hidden in the castle and miraculously survived. As he shouted with joy, a large swarm of older students followed, chanting the same words over and over: "Harry Potter." Our saviour. My flesh and blood. My brother...

I had been born into the Potter family twelve months after Harry. I was born into a family of love before our parents were brutally torn from the living realm by Lord Voldemort. It took thirteen years to find out the possible reasons we had been left as orphans. Life with the Dursleys was awful, and when I discovered I'd also be going to Hogwarts, everything changed.

"It's strange, you know," a familiar voice said from behind me. "I think this is the first time my name has been chanted for good, rather than something bad."

A smile formed on my lips as Harry spoke, but my heart still ached. It took a few minutes to turn to face him.

"I told you you'd do it," I murmured, looking into his eyes. "It's over."

Harry nodded, taking a step towards me. "I'm... I'm so sorry. If I could have done anything... anything at all to stop the blast I would. Fred was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

My guts wrenched at hearing his name, and fresh tears stung my eyes as he continued. "Andromeda has agreed to be Teddy's legal guardian for the time being, and McGonagall is trying to sort out a remembrance service for all those who fought and lost."

I closed my eyes, thinking of those who had lost their lives. Lupin and Tonks had died together, fighting to save the world. Little Colin Creevey had been caught in the crossfire, and Fred... Fred Weasley had been killed right in front of his brothers' eyes. The picture of their lifeless bodies lined up in the Great Hall would haunt me for the rest of my life; I was sure of that.

My eyes opened again as a sob broke from my chest, and as I stumbled towards Harry he caught me, wrapping his arms around me carefully. "I'm sorry," he said again, stroking my hair.

The only thing I could think about was that Teddy had lost his parents, Fred was gone, yet Lord Voldemort had been defeated. Was it fair? Had justice truly been done?

My name is Alexa Potter, and this is the story of my last year at Hogwarts, and the battle that took place not only throughout the Wizarding World, but in my heart.


	2. Chapter 1

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._" Kingsley's deep voice rang through the guests, who were momentarily frozen in shock at the sight of the large silver lynx that had appeared out of nowhere.

Fred grabbed my wrist and pulled me forcefully through the crowd of people - who were now panicking and screaming - and into the safe confinement of the Order of the Phoenix.

It was only after a few seconds that the Death Eaters arrived, splitting up amongst the crowd.

"Ron!" I heard Hermione scream exasperatedly. My heart sank as I sought her, her eyes searching wildly for that familiar freckled face and bright head of hair. Her right hand was holding onto Harry's left for dear life. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron's hand materialise out of nowhere, and Hermione turned sharply on the spot. The three of them Apparated, leaving an empty space on the dance floor.

"Alexa, get behind me and don't say a word," Charlie said forcefully, yanking me suddenly backwards. He stepped in front, along with Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur and Fred. Scared, I reached out for the first hand I could find and gripped it. It belonged to Ginny, and she squeezed my hand tightly.

"Where is Harry Potter?" a shrill voice asked, muffled by the mask he was wearing. I visibly shivered as my brother's name passed the Death Eater's lips.

"He is gone, Amycus," Lupin said calmly. "You will not find him here."

"Is that so?" the Death Eater called Amycus asked, laughing shrilly. "I suppose you pathetic excuses for wizards will suffice for now, then. Take their wands and get them into that...ramshackle house."

Another masked Death Eater shouted "Expelliarmus!" The wands that had been raised in the direction of the Death Eaters automatically flew into the hands of those they'd previously been aimed at.

"Hey! It's the other Potter! The younger one!" the Death Eater shouted, now holding everyone's wands. In a mad rush, they all swarmed towards us.

"Don't touch her!" Fred shouted, pulling me into a close embrace.

Five of the masked fiends pointed their wands at Fred's head. Undeterred, he held onto me tighter.

"Let her go," Amycus sneered, pulling his mask off and letting his hood fall. When Fred refused again, there was a _bang _and a flash of purple light. I felt myself being yanked from his grip and pulled into the arms of Amycus Carrow. His arm was held tightly around my neck as he spun me to face the horrified members of the Order. My eyes widened with shock as I saw Fred lying on the ground, unmoving, George and Ginny knelt beside him.

"She doesn't need to get hurt," Amycus said dully. I suddenly felt the sharp tip of his wand pressed against my jugular vein. "All you need to do is tell me..._Where is Harry Potter_?" I let out a small whimper of fear.

"Amycus! The Mark!" Amycus spun around, pulling me with him to face the monster who had addressed him. "It's them!"

Growling, Amycus grabbed a handful of my hair and pushed me away, before disappearing into the night, flanked by his fellow Death Eaters.

Immediately I sunk to the ground, shock taking over my body.

"Quickly now, get Fred and Alexa inside! We need to secure The Burrow. They could come back," a soft voice said in the distance. I wasn't paying attention as a pair of strong arms picked me up from the ground as though I weighed almost nothing. Looking up, my eyes found George's.

"Fred is okay," he said, apparently reading my thoughts. "He was just Stunned."

I nodded slowly as George sat me on the Weasleys sofa. I slumped against the arm rest, zoning out of the general chatter that was going on around me, preoccupied with my own thoughts. iDid Harry, Ron and Hermione get away all right? When that Death Eater said, 'It's them!' did he mean they'd been caught? _What happens to us now_?

"Alexa, dear, I think you should go for a nap." Mrs Weasley's caring voice snapped me out of my moment of reflection, though by the tone, I could tell that it was an order and not a request. I nodded, before slowly rising from the sofa. My legs were still unsteady, but I was able to slowly carry myself up the staircase. Reaching Ginny's room, the room I had been sleeping in since we arrived. I lay on the camp bed still fully clothed, falling into a deep, blissful and dreamless sleep.

When I opened my eyes again the sun was shining brightly through the window. Slightly disorientated, I sat up. My throat felt dry, as though I'd been eating sandpaper, and I was disgusted to discover I had fallen asleep still wearing the dress I'd picked out for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Suddenly the memories of the previous evening came flooding back, and my stomach lurched. It was all I could do to make it to the bathroom in time before I began vomiting violently.

After five minutes of continuous heaving, I sat against the bathtub, sweat pouring down my face. I tried my best not to think too much about what had happened the night before, knowing I would throw up again. Picking myself up off the floor, I grabbed a clean towel from the airing cupboard and turned on the shower letting the hot steam envelop the room for a few minutes.

I took my time undressing and let my dress carelessly fall to the floor before stepping into the shower. The minute the hot water hit my skin, a warm feeling of relief washed over my body. It must have been scalding hot because within seconds, my skin had turned a bright red, but I couldn't feel it. I showered quickly and went back into Ginny's room wrapped in a towel. Picking out some new clean clothes, I took my time in dressing again before I walked downstairs. The Weasleys were all sitting around the table talking in quiet voices. They stopped immediately when they saw me enter.

"Alexa, dear!" Mrs Weasley said a little too happily, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing all right, thank you, Mrs Weasley," I said sincerely. "Could I have a word with Fred for a moment, please?"

"Of course," Mrs Weasley said, her eyes flitting to Fred. I walked silently into the living room of The Burrow, the only place that even remotely felt like home to me now. Fred followed me wordlessly.

"Thank you," I managed to say after a few moments of silence. "You didn't have to protect me, but you did..."

"Of course I did!" Fred said, sounding momentarily shocked. "You're like the little sister I never had!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What is Ginny? Scotch mist ?"

Fred let out a haughty laugh. "Fine, _apart_ from Ginny. You're like a sister to me, Alexa, and to Charlie, Bill, George, Ron and Ginny too. And Harry's like our brother."

At the mention of Harry's name, I flung my arms around Fred's waist. "I love you, Fred ."

"Love you, too, Lexie," he said smiling down at me. "Let's get you something to eat - you must be starving."

I nodded as my stomach gave a little grumble.

Ginny and I headed for bed that night, satisfied we'd eaten enough to last us for a week. However, no matter how much I'd eaten, I felt a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach as though something was missing. As we climbed into bed, Ginny was the first to break the silence.

"They'll be all right, won't they?"

I lay on my side and propped myself up on my elbow. "Yes, Ginny, they'll be fine."

She nodded and lay back in bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Where do you think they are?" she asked after a while.

I sighed. I had been thinking the very same thing myself. "I don't know, Ginny," I replied truthfully.

In the dim lit room, I could tell Ginny had begun to cry. My suspicion was confirmed after a few seconds when she let out an all mighty sniff. I started to backtrack. "I imagine they're at Grimmauld Place," I began, hoping this would cheer Ginny up. "Harry's Secret-Keeper, right? No one could harm them there."

Ginny's sobs stopped abruptly. "Yeah, that's where they'll be... There are so many enchantments set up there to protect the house, anyway."

"Yeah, exactly. They'll be fine, Ginny, don't worry."

Ginny did not say another word all night, and after a few minutes her deep breathing told me she was asleep.

I closed my eyes and imagined Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered around the large wooden table in Grimmauld Place, smiling happily. They were safe, I was sure of it. I just had a feeling.


End file.
